Fitting In(Transcript)
Reece, George, Troy, Blake, Brad and Zoe were hanging out in the library reading books. Meanwhile, there is a new kid around Reece and Blake's age studying all by himself. Zoe: Hey, that kid over there looks lonely, can we come up to him? Reece: I think we should all come up to him, just to test if we could trust him. Blake: Yeah. They went up to the boy which gave him a shock. Shawn: Ah! Who are you? Reece: Woah woah woah, calm down, we won't hurt you. I'm Reece Brown, I'm the choir director of the school's official choir. George: I'm George Smith, I sing bass but I also sing tenor whenever I get solos. Troy: I'm Troy Mitchell and I sing baritone. Blake: I'm Blake Thomson, I sing tenor 2 and these are my siblings, Brad who sings tenor 1 and Zoe who sings alto. Shawn: Nice to meet you guys. Reece: Would you mind if you join our choir? Don't worry, Zoe is the only girl there. Zoe: Also in the family out of my siblings. Reece: The choir will be fun, also it is the school's official one too. Shawn: Really? Reece: Yeah, the classroom is that way. The group of friends went to the choir classroom and the choir kids inside were just studying or talking to each other. Reece: Guys, we have a new recruit. Shawn: Hi, I'm Shawn Mendes, I'm from Canada. James: Really? Connor: Reece, if you are getting recruits, shouldn't you be letting them audition? Reece: Oh, right, Shawn, please audition before I recruit you. Song: In My Blood by Shawn Mendes Shawn: #Help me, it's like the walls are caving in #Sometimes I feel like giving up #But I just can't #It isn't in my blood #Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing #I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something #I could take to ease my mind slowly #Just have a drink and you'll feel better #Just take her home and you'll feel better #Keep telling me that it gets better #Does it ever? #Help me, it's like the walls are caving in #Sometimes I feel like giving up #No medicine is strong enough #Someone help me #I'm crawling in my skin #Sometimes I feel like giving up #But I just can't #It isn't in my blood #It isn't in my blood #I'm looking through my phone again feeling anxious #Afraid to be alone again, I hate this #I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe, oh #Is there somebody who could... #Help me, it's like the walls are caving in #Sometimes I feel like giving up #No medicine is strong enough #Someone help me #I'm crawling in my skin #Sometimes I feel like giving up #But I just can't #It isn't in my blood #It isn't in my blood #I need somebody now #I need somebody now #Someone to help me out #I need somebody now #Help me, it's like the walls are caving in #Sometimes I feel like giving up #But I just can't #It isn't in my blood #It isn't in my blood, oh #It isn't in my blood #I need somebody now #It isn't in my blood #I need somebody now #It isn't in my blood# Everyone: (applause) Zoe: That was so amazing. Shawn: Thanks. Reece: You are officially recruited, let's head down for recess. The choir went downstairs for recess. Blake played football with his siblings, George, Reece, Calum, Connor and James while the others were watching. Zoe used her powers to get the ball from the opposing team out of the goal. James: Zoe, that's cheating! Zoe: What? Using your powers? Connor: She should be in our team, Reece is being lame recently. Reece: Pardon? Blake: No, Zoe should be in our team, she is our sister after all. George: Yeah, wait she's not my sister. Brad: She's your friend. George: Oh okay. Annika: Or maybe she should be out of the choir. Just then, Annika popped out of nowhere. She is being more snarky than usual, it is probably because she is a mean girl after all. Shawn: Who is that? Zoe: Annika, she is a classmate from Year 7. My classmate. George: She has been making insults about us ever since Zoe joined us. Annika: As if, c'mon girls, let's out-sing them. Song: Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift Annika: #I don't like your little games #Don't like your tilted stage #The role you made me play #Of the fool, no, I don't like you #I don't like your perfect crime #How you laugh when you lie #You said the gun was mine #Isn't cool, no, I don't like you #But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time #Honey, I rose up from detention, I do it all the time #I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined #I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! #Ooh, look what you made me do #Look what you made me do #Look what you just made me do #Look what you just made me— #Ooh, look what you made me do #Look what you made me do #Look what you just made me do #Look what you just made me do #I don't like your chorus keys #They once belonged to me #You asked me for a place to be #Locked me out and threw a meeting #The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama #But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma #And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure #Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours #But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time #Honey, I rose up from detention, I do it all the time #I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined #I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! #Ooh, look what you made me do #Look what you made me do #Look what you just made me do #Look what you just made me— #Ooh, look what you made me do #Look what you made me do #Look what you just made me do #Look what you just made me do #I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me #I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams #I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me #I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams #I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me #I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams #I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me #I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams #Ooh, look what you made me do #Look what you made me do #Look what you just made me do #Look what you just made me— #Ooh, look what you made me do #Look what you made me do #Look what you just made me— #Ooh, look what you made me do #Look what you made me do #Look what you just made me do #Look what you just made me— #Ooh, look what you made me do #Look what you made me do #Look what you just made me do #Look what you just made me do #Ooh, look what you made me do #Look what you made me do #Look what you just made me do #Look what you just made me— #Ooh, look what you made me do #Look what you made me do #Look what you just made me do #Look what you just made me do# Reece: Oh my god. Brad: Yeah, she is just some brat. Annika: Excuse me? The bell started ringing as all of the kids went back to class. Annika: See you at lunch. Shawn: Wow, she is so nasty. Zoe: I know. Reece: To the choir classroom everyone. The choir kids went to the choir classroom and everyone has to be in their sections because it is practice time. Shawn didn't know which section should he be. Reece: Alright, since the theater club will be performing The Prince of Egypt for Glory Primary School, they required us to perform the following songs, Deliver Us, Through Heaven's Eyes, Playing With The Big Boys, The Plagues and When You Believe. Any questions? Shawn: Which section should I be? Reece: What's your voice type? Shawn: Tenor? Reece: Okay, join the tenors. Now let's start with deliver us. Song: Deliver Us from The Prince of Egypt Boys: #Mud! #Sand! #Water! #Straw!# #Faster! #Mud# Zoe: #And lift!# Boys: #Sand# Zoe: #And pull!# Boys: #Water# Zoe: #And raise up!# Boys: #Straw! #Faster! #With the sting of the whip on my shoulder #With the salt of my sweat on my brow #Elohim, god on high #Can you hear your people cry? #Help us now #This dark hour #Deliver us #Hear our call, deliver us #Lord of all, remember us #Here in this burning sand #Deliver us #There's a land you promised us #Deliver us to the Promised Land# Zoe: #Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach #Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad #My son, I have nothing I can give #But this chance that you may live #I pray we'll meet again #If He will deliver us# Boys: #Deliver us #Hear our prayer #Deliver us #From despair #These years of slavery grow too cruel to stand #Deliver us #There's a land you promised us #Deliver us #Out of bondage, and #Deliver us to the Promised Land# Zoe: #Hush now, my baby #Be still, love, don't cry #Sleep as you're rocked by the stream #Sleep and remember my last lullaby #So I'll be with you when you dream #River, o river #Flow gently for me #Such precious cargo you bear #Do you know somewhere he can live free? #River, deliver him there #Brother, you're safe now #And safe may you stay #For I have a prayer just for you #Grow, baby brother #Come back someday #Come and deliver us, too# Boys: #Deliver us #Send a shepherd to shepherd us #And deliver us to the Promised Land #Deliver us to the Promised Land# Zoe: #Deliver us#